


【将律｜岛崎辉】我本无意倾诉春日华暖

by s0911941480



Category: mp100, 將律 - Fandom, 島崎輝, 路人超能100
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480
Summary: ATTENTION：给绑文八斗写的情人节贺文，内含现代极道AU单向性转注意！将（♂）X律（♀）及岛崎（♂）x辉气（♀）设定，双主线Double Date，雷者勿入。番外篇是车！番外篇是车！很重要说三次，番外篇另外设定转换上将「爪」更改为黑道集团（暂定名称「铃木组」），并保留原作超能力世界观。实际上也只是把反派犯中二的部分一律用混道上解释而已……SUMMARY：显然他呆傻的反应也在一定程度上逗乐了岛崎，才会让他罕见地自找麻烦。岛崎亮一面漫不经心地碰了碰自己颈侧的皮肤，一面理所当然地回答：「事前准备啊，您不可能约自己的女友旅游，却完全没想过要攻回本垒吧。」「啊啊啊啊闭嘴！吵死了！我──我难道是付你薪水来调侃我的吗！」如此直白地被人戳穿心事，要说不恼那是不可能的，铃木将简直想找个洞把自己埋起来当一回鸵鸟，尤其在岛崎亮摆出那洋溢着淡淡「我都懂」意味的表情时。内心天人交战了整整三分钟后，铃木将才终于肯从十指间露出的缝隙睁眼，鬼鬼祟祟地觑着岛崎，仿佛豁出全部羞耻心地说：「……你说说要做什么准备。」
Kudos: 4





	【将律｜岛崎辉】我本无意倾诉春日华暖

对于铃木将而言，令和年伊始最糟糕的瞬间莫过于被铃木统一郎发现他和女朋友的旅行计划，本着关心亲生儿子感情健康发展的名义，铃木统一郎一通电话播到了金泽加贺屋，强行将铃木将及影山律原本极富大学生经济实惠风格的旅游升级到了头等舱级别，在铃木将的眼中完全是多此一举的行为。他试图向父亲提出抗议，一句「你别老做些莫名其妙的事来惊吓别人啊，臭老爹」显然并不能动摇铃木统一郎的意志，反而是让他想起什么一般，差人喊了岛崎亮来到他和铃木将两人所在的和室。  
岛崎亮现身时父子俩正好陷入了冷峻眼神的拉锯战中，空气里仅剩下庭院造景的鱼池流水声，以及墙上高挂的古董布鼓钟运行时所发出的滴滴答答声响，而他一如往常、毫无预警征兆的出现则打破了这个僵局，铃木将和铃木统一郎同时撇开脸来把眼刀往岛崎亮身上甩，即便是盲眼如岛崎也难免感受到了一股无以名状的压力，只得赶紧开口：「Boss，有事找我？」  
「有。」铃木统一郎言简意赅地回答，「下周末将要和他新交往的女孩出游，我打算派你当保镳。」  
此话一出，铃木将顿时瞪直了眼，满脸不敢置信地大喊一声：「我……你、这……老爸──？！我都已经十九岁了！」  
铃木统一郎面色不动如山，愣是不把儿子夸张的反应当一回事，「那也是未成年。」他说，接着把视线转向站在一旁等候他发落的岛崎，「辛苦你了，就这样吧。」  
岛崎亮点点头，全当是领了命，这次却是用自己的双脚脚踏实地地步行离开的。他预料到了铃木将会在十秒后追上前来拦住他的脚步，因而刻意不使用自己的超能力，等着听他们铃木组的少头领还能说出什么话来挽回这尴尬的局面，结果倒也没多超出他的预期──铃木将几乎可说是分毫不差地小跑步越过了他、挡在他的去路前劈头就对岛崎亮扔下一句：「下个礼拜你不来也不要紧，我是不会跟我老爸告状的。」  
「为什么不去？」岛崎亮的脸上因而浮现出一抹「果然如我所料」的微笑，「这可是Boss的命令。」  
「……因为我不需要！」  
铃木将气急败坏的说词理所当然地引来了岛崎亮的嘲笑，他将两手收在皮质长风衣的口袋里，象征性地左顾右盼了一会，似乎是在查探周遭有没有除他和铃木将以外的人，接着才对铃木将说：「可惜少主，你的意愿跟需求从来就不在我的考量范围内。」  
这话堵得铃木将一时无言以对，只能尝试以眼刀对岛崎亮施行千刀万剐之刑，「……跟两个和你年纪差这么多的人出门你能有什么意思啊？ 」  
「借您吉言，看到您这反应我就觉得有意思了。」岛崎亮从容地说，「那么下周见了，少主。」  
说完，似乎是懒得再和铃木将斗嘴，岛崎亮的身影在下个眨眼间便消失在铃木将的视线范围内，留下懊恼的铃木将一人对着空气吹胡子瞪眼，再往后铃木将见到岛崎亮就是出发当日。在让岛崎亮运用能力送他到东京车站以前，铃木将特意千叮咛万嘱咐，要岛崎亮于接下来长达三天的旅游中，都不准开口喊他少主。  
「不然您要我怎么称呼？」岛崎亮难得妥协地问。 「叫将就可以了。」铃木将毫不犹豫地回答。  
最终他们协议的结果是让岛崎亮改口称铃木将为「少爷」，这已经是铃木将费尽了九牛二虎之力争取来的福利了。有时候铃木将甚至会忍不住思考：到底谁才是老板？而铃木统一郎又为什么要收个这么随心所欲的部下，还十分倚重他。  
按照铃木将的原定计划，他和影山律两人本应从东京车站出发，搭乘新干线抵达位于金泽的加贺温泉乡。离家前铃木将特意修过浏海，把往常会梳理到脑后去的前发泉散了下来，遮住自己光洁饱满的前额；他记得影山律好几次向他提过这么做更加顺眼，最后都碍于铃木将觉得麻烦而始终没有实行。铃木将想着乘着这次旅游好好表现，怀抱着某种程度上的决心理的发，希望让影山律感觉自己倍受重视，实际上效果也的确超群。  
仿佛和他有心电感应一般，影山律出门前也稍稍卷过自己的发尾，散发着柔顺光泽的几个螺旋轻飘飘的擦在她水蓝色的绒大衣上，搭配米色针织衫和明煌与茶褐相间的格纹窄裙，显得格外有属于大学生的青春气息。铃木将有些紧张地拢了拢自己的围巾，走上前去准备和自己有一阵子没见上面的恋人打招呼，却不想从影山律的身后、铁灰色丰田大客车的驾驶座区，又走出了另个铃木将认识的人。  
「将……咦？啊，岛崎先生，早安。」尽管铃木将早已事先向影山律打过招呼，实际上影山碰上岛崎本人，仍是不免有些发忤；可这些都不是铃木将在意的重点，他抬起食指来比划着走到影山律身旁、随意地将下巴搁在影山律肩上的花泽辉气，惊呼一声：「为什么黑醋中的太妹也会在这里啊？ ！」  
「你说谁是太妹啊……太失礼了吧，铃木老弟。」听了铃木将过于不加掩饰的称呼，花泽辉气颇为不快地瘪了瘪嘴，同时拍了拍车顶，理直气壮地表示：「我是受影山同学的托付，要送你们到金泽去的。」  
铃木将不晓得自己是怎么把「律的大哥居然和我爸一样多管闲事」这句话给吞回去的──或许是看在影山律满脸歉意的份上。事实上铃木将完全不介意搭乘新干线抵达北陆，更何况铃木统一郎都找了岛崎亮来，想必就是想让岛崎亮送他俩一程，能比普通人通车省下更多麻烦。然而，老天仿佛是嫌铃木将还不够受惊似的，紧接着岛崎亮竖起食指，一面比划向自己一面适时插入的对白更让铃木将感觉他的世界观正在逐渐崩塌：「其实也是我约了花泽小姑娘的，毕竟少爷您应该想跟自己的女朋友睡一间房吧。」  
「主要还是因为影山同学拜托了。」花泽辉气还不死心地补充上一句，貌似很不想和岛崎扯上关系。  
一时之间，铃木将还真没想到这两句话当中的联系，倒是影山律一脸惊恐地望向了花泽：「光辉学姊要跟岛崎先生睡一间房吗……」这时铃木将才后知后觉地想起了铃木统一郎确实是向旅馆要了两间房，并且本意是希望岛崎能和铃木将睡在一块，让影山律独自享有一间房。  
「哦……我好像真没说过。」面对影山及铃木两人一惊一乍的反应，岛崎亮只是十足优哉游哉地把手放到了铃木将的肩颈边，「和您介绍一下，她是我女友，花泽辉气。」  
没解释还好，一解释铃木将反而更觉得看不懂这个社会了。他必须承认他的确是不怎么关心下属员工的感情生活，但岛崎亮的例子未免也太过曲折离奇了点……讲道理，当年岛崎亮为了走私业务清场而辣手摧花、不顾世俗伦理概念地痛殴一个占据港口当自己根据地的女国中生这事到现在还是铃木组茶余饭后的老生常谈，而且要是铃木将没记错，那位被殴打的小姑娘就是花泽辉气本人无误。  
「你、这个……花泽……学姊，你是被虐狂吗？」

铃木将向来知道岛崎亮在某些方面的性格令人诟病，而他的所作所为也通常是为了组织着想，因此在铃木组内，还真没什么人会对他采取的行动品头论足──可这也仅仅是限于铃木组内部，铃木将可不觉的外人能有和他们同样的价值观，因此对显然该和岛崎亮水火不容的花泽辉气感到分外不理解。不过花泽辉气似乎并不想详谈这方面的问题，只是十分冷淡地扫了岛崎一眼，然后说：「你别听他胡说八道，我们一般会称呼这种关系叫『固定炮友』。」  
影山律总觉得话题再往下发展势必会带来更多不必要的文化冲击，她也不打算以朋友妹妹的身分打探花泽辉气的隐私，只好连忙提议大家赶紧上车出发。负责担当此次旅行司机的毫无疑问是视力健全，年纪也正好满足二十岁、刚考到驾照不久的花泽辉气，而有鉴于花泽和岛崎之间暧昧不明的关系，影山律仔细想了想，还是由自己坐到副驾驶座上比较妥当。  
见影山律自动自发地往副驾驶座钻，铃木将略显失望地萎靡下肩膀，和岛崎亮两人一同坐进后座，两双无处伸展的长腿憋屈地缩着，让原本主打空间宽敞、乘坐体验舒适的大客车都显得狭窄拥挤了起来。  
他不甘寂寞，脊椎靠上椅背没多久就又离开，改为挪动臀部，张开手臂抱住正前方的副驾驶座靠头，对影山律说：「你今天真的很可爱……」使得影山律猛地回过头，而这时铃木将早已坐回到自己原本的位置，面色通红地假装凝视起快速掠过车窗的东京都景色。  
紧接着安静无声的车厢内便被晨间路况电台报导的温柔女声所填满，岛崎亮似乎很快就在这道声线的催眠中陷入了梦乡，搞得铃木将都感到有些精神不济。他迷迷糊糊地听见花泽辉气礼貌性地问了其他人对于电台的选择，但他的眼皮实在太过沉重，以致于没什么心情答覆花泽，倒是影山律十分体贴地为他们挑选了合适人小盹的轻音乐。  
将近六小时后一行人终于抵达了位于北陆的金泽市，这一路颠簸真让铃木将觉得还不如花泽辉气直接以念动力带他们飞，话说回来超能力者特地用如此朴实的方式旅行在一般人看来本就是极为莫名其妙的事。午后的春日暖阳慵懒地打在他的背上，稍稍驱散了些铃木将舟车劳顿的疲惫以及埋怨情绪；旅馆外，鞭炮声、鼓声以及穿着传统和服的服务人员整齐划一的问好堪称响彻天际，铃木将主动替影山律搬动行李，在加贺屋旅馆众人锣鼓喧天的欢迎下进了大门。  
他们从柜台处取得了两间面朝日本海的套房的钥匙，同时分别让负责他们两套房的管家领着前往自己这三天的居所。  
花泽辉气和岛崎亮是在两间套房相隔的间距中短暂告别铃木和影山两人的，途中花泽还兴致勃勃地邀请两人一起到二楼去泡汤。 「我就不了……我不能去。」铃木将面有难色地说，暗示性地对着花泽辉气比划了下自己的腰间，花泽当即便露出了了然的表情，宽慰地拍了下他的肩膀：「没关系，你还有岛崎作伴。影山妹妹会去的吧？」  
影山律先是踌躇地望了铃木将一眼，随后才慢吞吞地答应下来，原先仅属于两人的旅游变数实在太多了，即使是向来只为影山茂夫操烦的影山律都难免感到措手不及。进屋后，管家告知了他俩已将两人的浴衣准备好放在桌上，如有需要也可以稍候个几分钟时间、让管家亲自帮他们穿戴。影山律婉拒了管家的好意，拿起桌上的浴衣便往鸭居后的偏屋里走，她刻意没拉上纸门，反而是伫立于两扇叠合起的拉门之后，让透过窗的微光轻柔地披在她的肩上，在茶绿色的榻榻米上留下一层浅浅淡淡的影子。  
透过直立的房柱，铃木将看见了影山律随着更衣动作而穿出毛衣的光裸臂膀，一截夹杂在黑色素面胸罩及高腰包臀裙间的瓷白肌肤在阳光的散射中若隐若现，几乎像是被夏季嫩叶切碎的光斑，散发着搽了银箔一样的质感。半晌后铃木将低下头，既不大敢明目张胆地看，却又忍不住从地面上细微晃动的薄影，来幻想影山律在门板之后的举措。  
他小心翼翼地避开叠席之间的黑色轨道，朝影山律所在的偏屋迈进；影山换上浴衣的速度不快，足够铃木将仔细打量她平常不轻易露出的手腕脚踝，总感觉自己走了有一世纪才和影山律相隔一道稀薄的纸门，让髌骨重压架高地面的嘎吱声响如同微风撩拨风铃，微不足道得很静谧。  
影山律的视线是一下子漫过肩头直直落入铃木将的蓝眼睛里的，有那么一瞬间，影山律感觉到自己既是当局者迷，又是旁观者清。她慢了半秒才把原先抓在手里的腰带递给铃木将，同时将自己掩在纸门之后的身子向外移，示意他帮点小忙，替她把带子系上。  
铃木将垂眼接过腰带，在影山律事先拘束过的腰腹上打结，他勾动布绢的双手带有不明显的颤抖，而这颤栗竟还具有传染性，让影山律也不自觉地跟着紧张起来。为了掩饰自己局促不安的情绪，影山律随手将自己披散在背后的长发往前一拢，露出一整段天鹅似的颈项。紧接着铃木将皱了皱眉，目光犹如落地生根的种子，倏地破开眼前覆满了凛冬深雪的土壤，半点离不开影山律的后颈；他拉紧了指尖的结，抢在影山律回过头以前，迅速地在她脖子上啄上一口，也不管自己和对方都还怀揣着相等份量的戒慎恐惧。  
世界仿佛在一刹之间静止，影山律扭过脸，从唇齿间溢出一声：「你……」随后那简短的惊叹又在铃木将飞也似地由白转红的脸色中沉默下去，变作冻伤一样的发热。影山律张了张口，为缓解迅速蔓延的尴尬气氛而勉为其难地对铃木表示：「你不换浴衣吗……我能帮你。」吓得铃木将三步并作两步地往后跳开，急急忙忙地摆手拒绝：「不用了……！反正我也不去泡汤嘛，不必麻烦！」  
「这样、呃，那──我先去找光辉学姊？」  
「噢，喔……」  
说完，影山律便逃跑似的夺门而出，好一阵子才从过分嘈杂的心跳声中回过神来。当影山律终于平复下心情、抬起头准备往隔壁房移步时，便恰好撞见没多久前才见过一面的、属于花泽辉气那一房的管家小姐忧心忡忡地在房门外踱步，并且看到她就仿佛迎面撞上了活的救世主一般，匆忙喊了句：「影山小姐！真是不好意思……刚我想进房替花泽小姐还有岛崎先生铺床，突然听见里头传来奇怪的声音，然后我就打不开门了……但门没上锁，敲门他们也不应，不知道到底发生什么事……」  
这话听得影山律难免产生一种强烈不安的预感，她扬起手，试图直接以念力扳开那扇看似平凡无奇的拉门，然而一股难以为人破除的反向拉力却让影山律所作所为全成了徒劳无功，用膝盖想也知道绝对是花泽辉气把门给封死了，可影山律却也想不出为什么。  
「光辉学姊？岛崎先生？你们没事吗……？」于是影山律只得用最普通的法子敲门喊人，试图厘清屋里的状况，「我已经准备好了，我们现在去泡汤吗…… 」  
隐隐约约地，影山律可以感觉到似乎有什么重物撞在这扇被施加了念力而深锁的纸门上，这无可避免地加深了她的忧虑，然而，也许是因为这一次敲门的人变成了影山律，要不了多久屋内便传来回音：「知道了，影山妹妹再等我一下！」  
花泽辉气的声音听上去和平常并无二致，拉开门走到影山律眼前时，表情、神态也都正常得很，反而让影山律越发好奇起来。她微偏过身偷觑着刚巧站在花泽身后的岛崎亮，和铃木将不同，尽管同为无法进入浴场泡汤的人，岛崎亮倒也相当入乡随俗地穿上了浴衣，只是不知怎地穿得不怎么好，过于宽松的交领让影山律轻易便能注意到一路从岛崎肩颈处攀附到胸口的黑蛇刺青，同时也使她不由得好奇起了铃木将身上的纹身样式。

「嗨，你好快啊，刚才换衣服没发生什么吗？」  
花泽辉气戏谑的口吻非但没有让影山律感到困窘，反倒使她一下子镇静下来，接着转移话题式的反问一句：「没什么，倒是光辉学姊为什么要用念力锁门呢？」  
「当然是防狗咬人。」花泽辉气的回答简直简洁得不能再简洁，使得影山律又忍不住瞅了岛崎亮一眼。  
「哦……那我应该没打扰到你们吧。」  
影山律实在不晓得自己还能说些什么，或许什么都不要说、言归正传地泡汤去才是最好的选择。花泽辉气摆摆手，算是直接否认了影山律打扰到他俩的客套话，接着行云流水地朝着虚空猛一抓握，岛崎亮散乱的衣领便自主归回了符合礼仪的正位，就连腰带也系成了个紧实漂亮的结，看得影山律又是一阵侧目，对两人的关系究竟是好是坏此一问题更加茫然不解。

  
＊＊＊

等到影山律终于和花泽辉气进入女汤澡堂，铃木将才灰溜溜地跑出房门，到隔壁套房去找正打算再和管家要一个抹茶麻糬的岛崎亮。一进门，他便开门见山地对岛崎说：「好无聊啊！我们也去逛街吧！」接着抢在岛崎亮拒绝以前就把人扯出了门，强迫岛崎陪他搭乘电梯到旅馆的一楼去，参观旅馆内部的商店街。  
和个盲人一起逛街还真没什么意思，要不了几分钟时间，铃木将便自主意识到了这个事实。一来加贺屋商店街里多半是贩售一些金泽土产和女孩子喜欢的金银箔饰品，对才用过点心、又不打算擅作主张购买礼物送给女友的二位来说，实在不怎么有吸引力；二来则是岛崎亮本就对玩乐购物都不感兴趣，难伺候的程度几乎让铃木将忍不住怀疑花泽辉气平时究竟是怎么跟他交往的，这要换成了他，一个礼拜之内必定分手。  
「说起来，你跟那个花泽……还真的是男女朋友啊？」  
百无聊赖的铃木将最终只能随口找个话题和岛崎亮闲聊，以打发影山律不在身边时的无聊时间。而对于铃木将半信半疑的提问，岛崎亮只是朗笑一声，说：「骗你我有什么好处？」铃木将详细想了想，极力设身处地地以岛崎的角度思考问题回答：「看我上当觉得好玩啊。不然你喜欢她哪一点啊……」  
「这问题还真可爱啊，少主。有种很青春的感觉呢，果然是十九岁吗？」  
铃木将可不想搭理岛崎亮的揶揄，也不觉得自己的认知有何毛病，他听过人说到了三十几岁的恋爱就不是恋爱了，只是找个人过生活，却觉得岛崎亮与这种世俗的观念压根不存在关联性。然后岛崎亮转向他说：「您可以姑且当作是我觉得花泽很漂亮。就像您喜欢影山小姐是一个道理。」这话虽然说得客观，但念在一个瞎子嘴里，便显得像是某种风格奇异的笑话。铃木将撇了撇嘴，一时之间无法决定自己应当先吐槽哪一点，只得回他一句：「好了好了……知道你不想聊这个话题了，不然由你来决定聊天内容好了。」  
「好啊，那少主现在跟影山小姐进展到什么阶段了？」  
此话一出，铃木将差点没希望自己就地变异出时空跳跃的异能，好回到几秒钟前的过去敲死让岛崎亮开话题闲聊的自己，「什、什么进展！你什么意思──？」  
「就是说上垒得分啊，您该不会还是童贞吧……」  
岛崎亮微点了点下颚，目标直指铃木将的下半身，表情带有一丝听闻了一把名刀从未有出鞘机会而生的怜悯，顿时让铃木将烧红了耳根，险些对岛崎亮饱以老拳。  
然而，就在铃木将因为恼羞而扔下自家部下不管之前，岛崎亮猛地提出的建议很快地又让铃木将为之一愣，「要不要我教你？」  
「……什么教我？」  
显然他呆傻的反应也在一定程度上逗乐了岛崎，才会让他罕见地自找麻烦。岛崎亮一面漫不经心地碰了碰自己颈侧的皮肤，一面理所当然地回答：「事前准备啊，您不可能约自己的女友旅游，却完全没想过要攻回本垒吧。」  
「啊啊啊啊闭嘴！吵死了！我──我难道是付你薪水来调侃我的吗！」  
如此直白地被人戳穿心事，要说不恼那是不可能的，铃木将简直想找个洞把自己埋起来当一回鸵鸟，尤其在岛崎亮摆出那洋溢着淡淡「我都懂」意味的表情时。内心天人交战了整整三分钟后，铃木将才终于肯从十指间露出的缝隙睁眼，鬼鬼祟祟地觑着岛崎，仿佛豁出全部羞耻心地说：「……你说说要做什么准备。」  
半秒后，铃木将突地发现自己已置身于金泽市区的便利商店，正和岛崎亮俩人一起站在一处放满了保险套的架子前，和成排五颜六色的套子及润滑液大眼瞪小眼。  
岛崎亮捏了捏他的肩膀，语重心长地表示：「如果你对自己的技术没自信，记得选有螺纹或颗粒的，我听说虎牙不错。」  
铃木将一点都不想了解他嘴里的那个「听说」到底是听谁说的，事实上，他甚至觉得自己连要怎么选套都不是很想了解，无奈此事攸关于他自己和影山律的性福，即使再觉得羞耻也必须克服。他茫然地看着架上琳琅满目、五花八门的避孕套，犹豫再三后还是免不了向岛崎亮求救：「我说……你平常都怎么选啊？」  
「不知道。」  
然而岛崎亮的回答却十分超出他的预期。  
「不知道？」铃木将颇为不解地复述了一次他的话。  
岛崎亮煞有其事地点了点头，又补充上一句：「平常都是花泽在挑。」  
「……」  
「不然我现在回去帮您问她？」  
「……你给我站住。敢动一根手指就宰了你。」  
有那么一瞬间，铃木将觉得会认为岛崎亮可靠的自己完全就是个白痴，他苦恼地抱着自己的脑袋蹲下身，突然后悔起自己的决定。  
再回到旅馆时铃木将难免觉得全身都虚脱了，岛崎亮的传送一向随心所欲，几乎不给铃木将半点准备时间便将他送到了影山律及花泽辉气的身边。舒服地泡完了汤，花泽辉气又拉着影山律一同去到位于一楼大厅旁的商店街，这会儿正对着一面漆器镜品头论足，同时极为自然且习惯地扭头去和陡然现身的铃木和岛崎打招呼。  
铃木将手忙脚乱地把才买好的保险套塞进自己牛仔裤的口袋里，虽说幸运地没被影山律发现，却到底被眼尖的花泽辉气给注意到了。花泽辉气刻意落后一步让铃木将得以填补上和影山律并肩的位置，走到岛崎身边没头没尾地说了句：「你们可别太欺负影山妹妹啊……」岛崎亮满脸无辜地耸了耸肩，回答：「那你也不该跟我说啊。」  
晚餐时间旅馆方面准备的是金泽远近驰名的、拥有「春之味觉」美称的笋料理，味道清爽甘美，相当符合影山律和花泽辉气两人的口味，倒是长年往外国跑、习惯西方国家重油重咸胃口的铃木将和岛崎亮都是吃得相当不习惯。铃木将本以为餐点是最不需要他操烦的领域，却没想到自己本就不太热衷于传统的日式料理，到这种高级旅馆来，自然也讨不到好。  
所幸除了供餐以外，旅馆也特地宴请了鬼太鼓师傅到场表演，偌大的餐厅内，置放了四大排的和式矮桌以及一座带有屏风的舞台，几个老当益壮的鬼太鼓师傅身穿半缠，从宽大的袍袖中露出麦色的结实肌理，如同一场急骤的午后雷阵雨，倏地降临在前来此处留宿的旅客眼前。鲜少实际见识传统日本文化的铃木将很快地便沉浸在气势磅礡的表演之中，歪过身去兴奋地和影山律交流心得；看见铃木将双眼放光、犹如看见什么新奇玩具的小孩模样，影山律也不自觉地受到影响，扬起嘴角温声提议一句：「你这么喜欢啊……太好了，等一下对面厅还有宝塚剧团的表演呢，要不要一起去看？」  
说白了，铃木将就是那种只要能和影山律在一块便什么都好的性格，理想的状态当然还是他俩独处。可出于礼貌，两人还是询问了花泽辉气及岛崎亮的意愿，而花泽辉气一向是个识趣的人，当然想也不想地便婉拒了他们的好意，倒是岛崎亮挺想加入影山和铃木的行列，便笑着提了句：「小姑娘不去啊？但我想看看，一会儿能帮我读一下说明传单的内容吗？」  
岛崎亮出人意料的要求不免让花泽辉气感到百思不得其解，完全摸不透他是怎么想的。她愣了三秒才开口问他：「……你能看歌舞剧吗？」而岛崎亮只是无所谓地笑了笑，没有答腔。  
除去鬼太鼓之外，旅馆方面也安排了内部人员对全餐厅的旅客进行金泽地区传统舞蹈的教学，相当具有地方特色、朴实可爱的采金矿舞让影山律、铃木将及花泽辉气三人都玩得不亦乐乎，倒是岛崎亮对此感到敬谢不敏。花泽辉气揶揄他那是「年纪大了放不开」，口无遮拦得让影山律又不禁为花泽捏了一把冷汗。  
欢快的乐音转瞬间满溢在众人齐聚的厅室之中，铃木将朝影山律递出手，下巴抬得老高，模样看上去如同一个走出剧场、要女伴勾住他手臂的绅士，那趾高气昂的表情几乎让影山律不免失笑出声。他们亦步亦趋地依照示范者的指示摆弄双手，并随着全场人的脚步，跳着绕行过整座饭厅。铃木将和普通日本人相比显得过于修长的手脚在与人共舞方面简直是一场灾难，整场舞下来他都只是踉踉跄跄地跟在影山律的身后，有好几回都差点摔在她身上。  
影山律表面镇静，实则心里也紧张得很，她无法不去想像要是铃木将真不小心扑到她身上，她能做出什么失态的反应，即便这件事丝毫没有发生在他俩身上也一样。  
跳完舞后，在活动中作为花泽辉气舞伴、和花泽辉气牵手跳舞的另两名观光客都不约而同地向她要了联络方式，招蜂引蝶的能力让铃木将在大感佩服之余，也有些紧张地抱住了影山律的肩膀，别过脸去和岛崎亮对话：「话说你都不阻止一下吗，你是她恋人吧？」  
「嗯？发生了什么吗？我看少爷您挺安全的吧。」  
面对铃木将罕见的关怀，岛崎亮做出的反应居然是装傻，实在让铃木将感到气不打一处来，他可不信这个能运用感知克服视觉残缺自理自己生活的超能力者能没注意到就在一个餐厅里的响动。铃木将抬起手指，朝花泽辉气的方向比划了下，说：「刚才花泽学姊已经笑着把自己的手机号码交出去了哦……？」  
显而易见的是，这句话对岛崎亮的影响依旧是趋近于零。他将脑袋枕在自己的手掌上，侧过脸去对着铃木将，感到好笑地问：「所以？」  
「将想说的大概是……您不吃醋吗，岛崎先生？」  
影山律突如其来的帮腔让铃木将心中不免涌起一股「果然只有律最懂我」的感动，环在她肩上的双臂甚至因而更紧了一些，和东方人相比显得苍白得吓人的下巴搁在她头顶上，总让她觉得有几分沉。 「不会啊。」岛崎亮听完影山律的补述，笑得像是她问了什么有趣的问题，「反正小姑娘从来只对比自己能打的人感兴趣。」  
铃木将一听，心下了然，原来说白了花泽就是个被虐狂。

宝塚剧团的公演是在晚间八点开始的，地点则是在正对着旅馆餐厅的表演室，剧名则相当符合此时的春天季节，取作「花雪月」，连带地引发了花泽辉气的创意，使她向铃木和影山提出明晚四人一同夜游兼六园的想法。尽管花泽辉气对被誉为「日本国宝」的剧团也有一定的好奇心，但这趟旅行的主角毕竟还是影山律和铃木将两人，她还是非常懂得体贴人的。

两人入场前，花泽辉气刻意伸手捉住了岛崎亮浴衣宽袖的一角，抬起眼来直视着那张始终没什么明显情绪波动的脸。她敢打赌岛崎亮绝对是读出了她的打算，不如说这也正是她想要的──岛崎亮弯起嘴角，朝一旁正打算开口催促他进场的铃木将说：「少爷，我突然想起来我还有事，表演还是您跟影山小姐去看吧。」而铃木将当然是求之不得地表示：「快走快走。」  
小俩口后脚才踏进表演厅，岛崎亮便已经相当惫懒地反握住花泽辉气的手腕，将两人一起传送回和室套房里，乘着先前他俩享受旅馆设施之际而铺好的柔软床铺让花泽辉气难免见猎心喜地松开岛崎的衣袖、小跑步着扑上前去，以自己的脸颊蹭了蹭，大呼：「这棉被的手感也太好了，我也好想要一套。」一句不合时宜的感慨也不晓得是说给谁听的。  
岛崎亮哪里不晓得她是在装傻，当下也不接她的话，只是好整以暇地坐到比邻着花泽辉气的那份床褥上，歪着头像是在看她。花泽辉气自己明白在岛崎亮面前，只是想想都是算数的，因而心不甘情不愿地撑起双臂，上半身晃过岛崎亮的两腿，就着极近的距离打量他的脸和时常紧闭的双眼。  
她有些沉溺于这种在情事上为人了如指掌的感受，那让她感觉自己被理解。花泽辉气笑嘻嘻地等着岛崎亮完整意识过一回所有她想对他做的事，并暗自期待起他的反应；「我觉得没什么问题。」岛崎亮意有所指地同花泽辉气说，表情带有几分不明显的戏谑，对花泽辉气来说更像是挑衅，是岛崎亮下达给她的战书，「或者说，我很乐意，小姑娘。」  
然后花泽辉气便按倒了他，丝毫不在意浴袍会因此大开地整个人骑到岛崎亮身上，她将垂落到岛崎胸前的一撮鬈发捋到耳后，一手撑在岛崎亮脸颊旁，凑上前亲吻他的唇角。她向来很擅长接吻，或许远比年纪大上她许多的岛崎亮更来得擅长，舔舐岛崎亮口腔皱褶的动作也处处彰显出她对他敏感点的了解程度；花泽辉气先是以双手捧着他的脸颊，延着他的唇线一路从嘴角摩娑至唇部中央，再含住他被捣鼓得探出来的舌尖，力道轻柔地吸吮着。  
没过多久花泽辉气便松开了岛崎亮被她啃得酥麻红肿的嘴唇，指尖划过他的额角，拢了拢他被发胶固化得有些粗硬刺人的黑发。她俯下身去以自己的舌头撬开他两排相合的白牙，灵巧的舌叶和她摆弄刀具的技术相比也丝毫不落下风，就连习惯了与花泽辉气肌肤相亲的岛崎亮都难免有些招架不住。他被动地由著花泽辉气捣乱似的动用念力拨乱他的浴衣好半晌，才终于憋不住地一把拽住她松脱的交领，翻过身把人按进被褥里。  
他重复着稍早时没能完成的行径，将手探入花泽辉气浴衣下摆的衩口，肆无忌惮地揉捏起她秾纤合度的大腿，同时指尖勾拉着她底裤的边沿，有意无意地上下拉扯，让那片柔软滑顺的布料自然地没入花泽辉气两腿间的缝隙，后又被缓慢地拉出。  
花泽辉气为此皱了皱眉，在暧昧的喘息和唾液相互交融流动的水声之间，煞坏风景的弹舌声显得尤为突兀明显；她先是屈起五指，手腕一扭运用念力揪住岛崎亮的后领，将他整个人向后一提，接着再一脚踩到岛崎亮往前弯折的肩骨上，逼迫自己从他过分了解她痒处的攻势中抽离，「嘿……够了，我没想的事我可不要兑现。」她说，但口气显而易见地不怎么有底气，像是不大确定自己想没想过，让人无端觉得可爱。岛崎亮耸了耸肩，如同面具一般雷打不动的笑脸依然，看上去不怎么有意愿配合的样子，「反正我只是个『固定炮友』，没必要事事都顺你的意思，你说对吧？ 」  
这话让花泽辉气品味了将近半秒才意会过来是一句抱怨，从而带有几分意外地评价道：「哇，你的撒娇还真是半点都不讨人喜欢啊。」  
随后她催动念力重新将自己身上的衣物穿戴整齐，连带地也复原了岛崎亮的，让岛崎莫名地感觉好像是他吃了亏，当然，这不过是错觉罢了。岛崎亮伸手延着花泽辉气的腰线抚摸她包裹在和布衣底下的嶙峋肋骨，最终捉住那对柔软的乳房，从手掌边缘体会钢圈的质感。  
「那你想做什么？」岛崎亮问，但很清楚自己不会得到答案，在这小姑娘的心中，人生的每一道课题都是易如反掌又有迹可循的──唯独他不会有，于是她爱上了那份未知，如同最开始那个烟草味的夜晚，太阳下山后的她永远会是同一个她，且和岛崎亮保有互不戳破那层纸门的默契。  
花泽辉气眨了眨眼，脑筋动得也快，当即便找到了话来塘塞：「我想推他们一把。」她扬起唇角，嘴里的「他们」自然就是铃木将和影山律。岛崎亮故作惊讶，却到底没揭穿她的谎言：「我以为你也受人所托要阻挠少爷他们谈恋爱。」  
「影山同学又不是这样的人。」花泽辉气翻了翻白眼，当然晓得岛崎亮口中想阻挠人恋爱的是谁，或者说关心则乱的人是谁；但影山茂夫从来就没要求她应当陪的影山律一起去旅行，说穿了她会现身的理由还真是因为岛崎亮，只是她自己不想承认而已。  
然后这个话题便被轻描淡写地揭过去了，观赏完表演后的铃木将似乎异常开心，紧扣着影山律的五指说什么也不肯松手，花泽辉气敢打赌那绝对不是因为歌舞剧好看。在他俩返回套房以后，花泽辉气和岛崎亮旋即便拜访了他们两人，并商量起了明早的观光行程。影山律敏锐地发现了相比她和铃木将进场观赏演出以前，花泽辉气嘴上的唇彩掉了很多，整个人给人的感觉像是明亮了一阶，让她有些摸不着头脑；不过影山律也没太担心她，毕竟影山律也有自己的问题需要解决，她掀起眼皮撇向一旁还握着她手、全然将岛崎亮及花泽辉气当空气看的铃木，平淡地表示：「今天下午我和光辉学姊聊过……我们明天想去市区逛街，可以吗？」  
提到市区，铃木将的脸色似乎苍白了一秒，虽说他很快便镇定下来，回答一句：「我觉得没问题啊，岛崎就不用问了，他只是个陪玩的。」  
全然被忽视了意愿的岛崎决定到阳台上去抽烟，临走前还特意邀约了铃木将，被花泽辉气一句「你教唆未成年做什么啊？」给堵了出去，铃木将不怎么习惯和两个女孩待在一块，没过多久也溜出了房，自发性地牺牲自己去吸岛崎亮的二手烟。影山律望着铃木将匆忙离开的背影，忍不住说了句：「光辉学姊还真是只对岛崎先生一个人不温柔呢。」  
「……是这样吗？」花泽辉气愣了一愣，思忖半秒后语带踌躇地说：「可能是我习惯了吧。」  
影山律点点头，她是从不轻易评判他人的，也不认为自己有什么高高在上给人建议的资格，更不像灵幻新隆，能够随口瞎编出一串大道理。但花泽却好像对她的想法十分感兴趣的模样，撑着脑袋偏过脸来看着她，「影山妹妹会和铃木吵架吗？」  
「会啊，常常吵。」影山律想了想后说，「但将通常气不久，他会耍赖来逗我高兴，要我原谅他。」  
「是吗，那我真羡慕你们。」  
花泽辉气夸张地叹了一口气，接着趴到面前的矮桌上，又说：「岛崎从来就不找我吵架。」  
这话听得影山律十足不明所以，甚至有点哭笑不得，她反覆推敲着这句话的弦外之音，最终还是因了解不足而放弃，只得开门见山地问：「光辉学姊想和岛崎先生吵架吗？」惹得花泽辉气忍不住朗笑一声，回答：「我想做的事情很多，这只是其中一项。」

  
＊＊＊

隔日一早四人搭乘巴士抵达香林坊，铃木将依然没意会过来到底为什么花泽辉气不要只是用念力载他们四人一程、又或者是让岛崎亮直接传送，金泽市区相比东京多了几分古朴可爱的气息，棕黄和米白便是这个以出产金矿闻名遐迩的城市的主基调，巨大的眼科诊所油漆广告看板，用那单只的、令人毛骨悚然的眼睛沉默地注视着整个片町……几乎让铃木将感到绘制这张看板的人真是审美猎奇。香林坊内多的是老字号的百货商城，相当符合花泽辉气想要的逛街标准，似乎也让影山律有了额外的兴趣，反倒是铃木将和岛崎亮两位男士沦落成了两个年轻小姐的提包机器，铃木将虽觉得了无生趣，但看影山律眼神默默闪着光的样子又不好发作，甚至还主动问她：「律，你要不要……就是挑个你喜欢的，就当是我送你的礼物。」

影山律当然是想也不想地便谢绝，可铃木将也不是一般的缠人，两人你来我往的对谈总不住上让花泽辉气感到莞尔，因而自顾自地退到岛崎亮身旁，愉快地观察起他们的互动。岛崎亮微弯下身，手臂上几乎能用「成骡」来形容的购物纸袋边缘擦到了花泽辉气风衣的袖口上，「小姑娘，要不要我也送你个？」  
他心血来潮地一问，花泽辉气倒也不怎么客气，立马就答应下来，还附上了一句找碴般的条件：「好啊，那我要你选的。」  
「我选的东西你敢用吗？」岛崎亮语气诚恳地说。 「怎么不敢？」花泽辉气信心十足地反问。  
最后影山律总算和铃木将妥协，决议两人互相赠送对方一件合意的礼物，这才把这事解决了。得到影山律赠礼承诺的铃木将昂首阔步地回到岛崎亮身旁的位置，表情要多自豪就有多自豪，然而岛崎亮压根就看不到他写在脸上的炫耀，这点让铃木将感到相当地没意思。  
晃过香水及化妆品楼区后，花泽辉气突发奇想，勾住影山律的胳膊便说要去买几套备用的内衣。说完，影山律瞪直了眼睛，回过头去瞟了瞟已经直接红了整截脖子的铃木将，怔愣的表情也让人瞧不出究竟是乐意还是不乐意。花泽辉气在劝服他人这方面从来很有一套，当下就说：「难道影山妹妹到百货公司都不买胸罩的吗？」影山律看着铃木将拼命晃动脑袋的动作，脸色为难地吐出一句： 「我不常买。」  
花泽辉气意味深长地撇了她一眼，接着问出那个让影山律和铃木将两人都想原地爆炸一了百了的问题：「这样吗，影山妹妹的……都不会坏啊？」  
铃木将又一次看向了岛崎亮，又一次。这回他已经彻底放弃再多评论些什么了，他发誓等到这趟旅行结束，他至少得半年都不跟岛崎亮说任何一句话。  
于是四人便来到了花泽辉气平日里习惯前往的内衣店，一进门，有着高度服务精神的店员小姐便堆着满脸的笑容迎上前，向显然是主要服务对象的花泽和影山喊道：「欢迎光临！请问两位小姐是头一次接触本店品牌吗？」  
「我不是第一次，但她是。」花泽辉气边说边扶着影山律的肩膀，将她拉到自己的面前，「我看看……就麻烦您帮她找找看适合她的内衣吧。」  
「光、光辉学姊……？！」  
「好的，那么这边请。相信小姐您或多或少都有在各大百货商场看过我们公司的专柜，本公司是主打为有如两位小姐这样年轻又有魅力的女性全方位设计的贴身衣物，毕竟我们女孩子不只注重外表，内在美也是能影响心情、一天运势及感情生活的重大关键。不晓得您有没有听说过，在某些客户的口中，她们将我们这个品牌定位成『能让年轻一族一决胜负』的攻陷圣品……」  
岛崎亮满脸习以为常地跟着花泽辉气的脚步踏入专柜商店的范围，并径直坐到了倚着墙的座位区，徒留铃木将一人仿佛被打开了什么新世界大门一般地四下顾盼，一副误入了繁花丛林的野生动物样。铃木将没法克制自己不去想像这些缀满了蕾丝水钻及薄纱的内衣裤穿在影山律身上的模样，同时也在这一刻羡慕起了岛崎亮的眼盲。  
至于影山律，她此时正被花泽及专柜的店员小姐一左一右地推搡着进到了更衣间，花泽辉气狮子大开口地从成列的架上扫下十来套贴身内著，微微拉开更衣室的厚重帘布，将那些款式一件比一件更让铃木将额头上的青筋突突地跳的胸罩递到影山律手里。铃木将连忙转过头对岛崎亮自暴自弃地大吼：「你还愣着干嘛，快去阻止你女朋友啊！」而岛崎亮则颇为愉快地笑了两声：「她这不是在造福少爷您吗？」  
我看是造孽吧，铃木将在心里狠狠地吐槽道，这时花泽辉气已经相当熟门熟路地踏进了有影山律在的那间试衣间里。  
这趟购物行程远比铃木将想的更加令他感到焦灼，间或从更衣室里传来的讪笑以及属于影山律既尴尬又低不可闻的说话声，似乎都在一再地挑战他羞耻心的极限，特别是身旁能让他倾诉的对象竟还只有会使他加倍感到孤立无援的岛崎亮，简直哀莫大于心死。  
那厢花泽辉气却还在热衷于火上浇油，她毫不吝惜赞赏地对影山律说：「影山妹妹这套真的很可爱呢，要不要让铃木也看看啊？」音量恰好能让坐在外头的铃木及岛崎都能清晰听见，吓得影山律念力爆走，把帘子都撞开了一角。飞起的窗帘要不了多久便被花泽眼明手快地揪了回来，半点春光都没泄漏给男士们（或者该去掉这个复数称词）看见。  
「绝对不要。」影山律难得明确地拒绝了她，同时从花泽挑选的诸多成套内衣中，遴选出一套款式看上去最像情趣内衣的贴身内著，又说：「还有这个我也不要……」  
显然花泽辉气完全无法理解这套精选内衣被拒绝的原因何在，她一脸严肃地捞起缝制在胸罩下缘的透肤薄纱，试图说服影山律地说：「但这套的设计看上去非常适合一决胜负不是吗？男孩子通常都会喜欢的吧！」  
「既然这样。」影山律脸上兴致缺缺的神情巍然不动，搬出「己所不欲，勿施于人」的道理，「光辉学姊买吧。岛崎先生应该也会喜欢的吧。」  
这话一说出口花泽辉气一秒就认怂了，直接便摆了摆手说：「噢，我就不用了，反正岛崎也看不见。」  
想当然尔这一段对话也全数跑进了铃木将的耳里，他略感好奇地撇过脸去偷瞄岛崎亮的表情，却没想到映入他眼帘的只是一道残影。岛崎亮倏地现身在花泽辉气的背后，从她的手中接过那套讨论度相当高的内衣，微笑着开口：「哈哈，就算看不见，也会想脱脱看吧？」紧接着他转向一旁显然没搞清楚发生什么事的店员，将手里的衣架子递了过去，「能麻烦帮我结帐吗？」  
这大概是影山律头一次看见花泽辉气脸红，即使有岛崎背光造成的阴影笼罩，也无法掩饰掉她脸上火烧一样的热度。花泽辉气转过身，包裹着念力的一拳自然而然地挥向岛崎亮的腹部，被他轻巧地往旁踏步给躲开了，「哇、哇！你不是说要让我挑礼物吗？小姑娘该不会是想反悔了吧？」花泽辉气呵呵两声，回答他：「怎么会，我这不是感谢你吗？」咬牙切齿的语气要影山律不担心她也难。  
所幸两人最后并没有在店内大打出手，让影山律得以放下心中的一块大石。在片町这块整个北陆最为繁华的商圈里，影山律和铃木将都顺利地找到了适合送给对方的礼物，整体而言还算是满载而归。入夜后，四人按照原定计画，前往紧挨片在町商圈附近的兼六园观赏夜樱。一路上，和他们想法相同、前来一览日本三大园绝景的观光客络绎不绝，人潮拥挤到稍有不慎就可能会走失。铃木将一把揽过影山律的肩膀，将相较于他来说显得过于娇小的女友牢牢地护在自己身前，跟个结界似的，让影山律难免觉得好笑。  
与兼六园相隔一条马路的便是金泽市最著名的古迹──金泽城，夜晚的间接照明打光让这座古朴的城池多了几分庄严与肃穆，影山律是在被人群推攘着走过江户街时发现花泽辉气和岛崎亮两人早已不见踪影的，她蹙着眉，扭过头对铃木将阐述她的发现。但铃木将却不怎么感到意外，「绝对是被岛崎转送走了啦。」他一面说，一面抽着鼻子，一片樱花瓣正好飘到他的脸前，黏在那带有细小雀斑的鼻尖上，「如果你往上看说不定就能看到他们，我敢打赌岛崎一定会把花泽学姊带到树上……」  
如雪一般细腻柔软的樱花早已开了七八重，随风散落在每一条游客行经的小径上，铺成了连绵不绝、仿佛没有边境的淡粉色地毯，铃木将带着影山律挤出人群，在一盏稍嫌空旷的灯下，抬头仰望着覆盖住整片夜空的夜樱。被暖黄灯火所映亮的湖面上，几片花瓣漂浮其中，伴随着摇曳的荷叶营造出了几分俳句里常书的诗意，几乎让铃木将忍不住伸手想要触碰，却在下一秒因为脚下湿滑而险些滑入湖里。  
无人注意的隅落中，铃木将在一阵藉由影山律心念而生的浮力托拽下不加掩饰地放声大笑，影山律是直到铃木将笑出眼泪时才发觉事情苗头不对，因而胀红了一张脸，随手撤开能使铃木将飘浮在空中的念力，任凭他以背部着地，整个人摔落在有百年历史的樱花树根上。 「对不起啦。」铃木将抹掉自己眼角的泪光，爬起身来笑嘻嘻地说，「是因为律实在太可爱了……说来还真是抱歉，明明是只有我们俩的旅行，最后却变成了这样。」  
「也没什么不好的，我并没有觉得不开心。」影山律摇了摇头，在铃木将伸手捉住她后颈时极不明显地打了个冷颤，她能从铃木将动摇的眼神中体察出一些什么，却又好像什么也察觉不到，有一股无以名状的、影山律自己也说不上来的情愫浮上她的心头，使她难以自处地随口找了一句话说：「毕竟光辉学姊虽然很会戏弄人，但也很有趣……」  
铃木将知道她只是在说胡话，事实上他自己也紧张得半死，频频担心自己会不会出手汗。他张开五指，手掌的长度正好能完整地握住影山律的后半截颈子，总是比人高出一点的体温让影山律禁不住感到舒适地朝他掌心里偎靠，他想，是因为今晚的月色亮得慑人，几乎要使铃木将眼瞎，看不清影山律此时此刻脸上的表情，他才不得不探过身挨近她，「律……」铃木将下意识地喊了一声，指掌下，他日思夜想的那截白皙颈项如同拔了爪子的猫掌，细微地挠抓起他的手心。  
他踯躅地不知道该如何询问她的意愿，因此语速格外缓慢，一时间竟像说不好日语。铃木将支支吾吾地开了个头：「我、我可以……」还没把话说完便被影山律陡然进发的亲吻打断，从而被吞进她温热的口腔里。铃木将一边搓揉着影山律的脖颈，一边紧绷地接受了这个吻，耳根通红得像是便当里的章鱼小丸子。他微微撩起眼睑，偷偷摸摸地观察着影山律面上的神情，心脏跳动的速率就像是能冲破胸膛掉出来似的，让他感到十足的羞赧。  
「可以。」在接吻的空隙间，铃木将听见影山律这么回答，飘落的花瓣片片堆叠在她夜黑色的发顶上，乍看之下真像过分华暖的雪夜。铃木将是在她应允后重新吻上影山律的嘴唇夺回主动权的，如同兽类一般热情的舔咬仿佛是想将影山律整个人都拆吃入腹。  
从一开始的如履薄冰，到此时此刻的无所顾忌，中间的转换不过影山律的一个默许。铃木将大着胆子以手指挑开影山律的领口，覆有薄茧的指腹轻蹭着毛衣底下的肌肤，几乎像是细数着脊骨。他听见影山律的口中溢出几声满意的轻哼，内心受到极大的鼓舞，恨不得这一刻持续到天长地久。  
直到周围的灯光开始转换，由现代光影技术造就的精彩展演好不容易才让影山律从沉浸在与铃木将温存的情绪中脱离出来。  
忽然间，两道影子闪现在铃木将及影山律的头顶上，然后是他俩都极为熟悉的声线传来：「嗨，影山妹妹、铃木，看来你们占到了一个好位置嘛。」花泽辉气骤地伫立于两人身后，抬起胳膊将五指并拢靠在眉上，作出一个瞭望的姿势。  
铃木将当然注意到了花泽辉气和岛崎亮即使抵达目的地却还不打算松开的两手，估摸着刚才在他俩身上也发生了什么好事。樱色的光影打在湖畔用以休憩的小屋上，仿佛流动的水，从桥墩一路漫过整片樱花林，成了倒映在无数人眼底的繁花胜景。影山律悄然无声地将自己的脑袋枕到铃木将肩上，同时和他十指紧扣，扬起脸来又亲了下他的面颊。在一片苍茫的月色之间，铃木将想起了在旅馆观赏歌舞剧表演时，表演者歌里描述的那片梦境，几乎感觉这世界上似乎没有一座城市比金泽更适合恋爱。

「但下回我还是希望是只有我们两个。」影山律突如其来地说了一句，铃木将简直不能更同意。  
「下次我们干脆出国好了。」铃木将撒娇似地撇过脸，拿鼻尖蹭了蹭影山律的脸颊，「地点由你来定。」  
然而这个问题在影山律看来完全没有犹豫的价值，她不假思索地回答：「那我肯定是想看你出生的地方──当然还有长住过的地方、你喜欢的地方，任何能带给你深刻回忆的地方。」一句话说得铿锵有力且掷地有声，让铃木将不期然想起了好些年以前影山律对他的表白，因而略嫌得意忘形地笑出了声，连声应好。  
然后仿佛新年第一场雪的樱花雨依然无休无止地落下。

《我本无意倾诉春日华暖》正文完


End file.
